1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of wheeled vehicles or carts which are readily maneuverable in confined spaces and which are particularly designed for carrying appropriate tools, materials and equipment for quick response to dangers arising from spills or hazardous materials, for example, or other emergencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A related type of product or equipment is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,549 which relates to a cart identified as a mobile tool stand.
In the industrial world today, many types of dangerous and hazardous materials, particularly chemical materials, are handled in connection with research, manufacturing and processing of products. Many of these hazardous materials are well-known chemical materials, or on the other hand, some of them are more or less exotic chemical materials. Spills of such materials can give rise to very dangerous conditions and hazards. The type of spaces in which these dangers are apt to be encountered typically are in more or less confined areas, that is, building structures having narrow corridors or passageways connecting research and development laboratories and comparable areas where there is a need to have the capability to bring to the area or scene of the hazard needed tools, equipment and/or supplies which are necessary to contain or alleviate the dangerous conditions. As stated, the spills referred to of hazardous chemicals and other substances may take place in laboratory areas, cleaning shops, analytical laboratories and other comparable locales. Such spills, as are referred to, may be spills of various dangerous substances, such as mercury, hydrofluoric acid, acetone, sulfuric acid, etc. Quick response to such casualties, of course, requires quickly bringing to the scene of the casualty appropriate tools, materials and equipment usable to alleviate and/or contain the hazards involved.
Rapid response to other types of casualties are equally necessary, such as responses to fires, medical emergencies, etc.
Illustratively, the various items that may be imperatively necessary at the scene of the casualty, such as a spill casualty, for example, on the other hand, will contribute to alleviating or containing the casualty may include such things as absorbent blankets, mercury absorbent, absorbents for other chemicals, safety gloves, splash suits and overshoes, squeegees, barricade tape, pH paper, spill-control pillows, mercury sponges, protective coveralls, hose appliances, tongs, floor-stand signs, etc.
There has been a need in the art which has not been adequately met for a cart or transportation vehicle adapted to carrying in an organized way materials and equipment of the type referred to and which can be readily moved or gotten into the hazardous areas quickly. As pointed out, it may be necessary to move such a vehicle through confined spaces having narrow corridors or otherwise being restricted. A product, that is, a corridor vehicle, highly adapted to accomplishment of these purposes, of course, requires very particular characteristics from the standpoint of its capability of being moved, its maneuverability, and its capability to hold and contain all of the appropriate items in an organized way.
The herein invention provides a cart or wheeled vehicle, as described in detail hereinafter, which provides all the necessary capabilities to be able to meet the needs associated with casualties of the types that have been identified.